Our Wedding Day
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: It was the day Fleur Delacour had been waiting for. And it was the same day that, for the first time ever, Bill Weasley got nervous. It's their wedding day and read what happens to Bill on the time he first becomes lost for words.


Written for **Filch's List of Prompts**

Prompt for Friday 17th June: "**A Wedding**"

Character: **Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Not now, not ever.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Our Wedding Day<strong>**"**

Bill was pacing back and forth in his room. H

He was nervous because today was _the_ date.

Fleur's wedding day.

His wedding day.

They're wedding day.

Charlie knocked on the door and came in.

"Oh my, is this real? William Arthur "Bill" Weasley is nervous." Charlie teased his brother.

Bill turned to look at his brother and growled a bit.

"Whoa… Relax Bill. You might tire yourself out before you get to say 'I do'."

"I know that Charlie. It's just that… The war wasn't that long ago. Fleur has never been this excited and…" Bill was lost for words.

Charlie simply smiled and placed his hand on Bill's shoulder.

"Don't worry Bill. Everything is fine. It's been nearly nine months since the war and you promised Fleur her dream wedding. Now, it's here. All you need to do now is to wait for her at the end of the aisle and say 'I do". That will make you both happy forever."

Bill nodded.

He knew that his brother was right.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were downstairs with Ginny, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Ron, and Hermione. Draco was trying to fix Harry's tie.

"Will you please stay put, Harry? You're making this very difficult for me." Draco hissed at him.

Harry was itching everywhere. He, like Ron, was allergic to formal clothing. Draco and Harry had been dating and everyone seemed ok with it. It took Ron a week or two to come around and accept that his best mate was now happy with their ex-arch enemy.

"I'm sorry Dray. But you know how I itch like crazy when I wear dress robes." Harry tried to reason.

"Quiet you. The wedding will be an hour long. So you better keep still. Ronald has already been tamed by Hermione and you will behave as well. Besides, William is like your family, right?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

"So, you will bear the itch for him. Besides, you of all people want him to be happy."

"I know, Dray. Bill has done so much for the war. He went through so much like we all did. He deserves happiness. Like me." Harry said as he took Draco's hands in his.

Blaise and Ginny smirked at them. Ginny knew that Harry will forever be a brother to her and nothing more. She finally understood her feelings and set them both free. When she did, she met Blaise and they hit it on right away.

Neville and Luna had a similar kind of story like the rest. Neville had gotten to know the unique Ravenclaw and found her to be the most interesting person he had ever met.

Molly and Arthur came down the stairs and smiled at everyone.

"Don't you all look wonderful." Molly spoke.

Everyone gave her different kinds of expressions, especially Harry and Ron.

Everyone went to their places as Bill came down with Charlie.

George was with Angelina and the rest of the remaining D.A.

Everyone smiled at Bill and his parents came closer to give him a hug.

"Congratulations, son. Today will be the start of a new chapter in your life. Together with Fleur, both of you will be creating your own family and new memories to share." Arthur said as he beamed at his son.

Molly tried her best not to cry until the end of the ceremony. She gave her son a motherly hug.

"I know your happy now, Bill." She said and held her son's face.

"Yes, Mum. Definitely happy." Bill told his parents.

Everyone went to their places and the ceremony entourage song began.

Gabrielle, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna were the bridesmaids. Ron, Harry, Neville and George were the groomsmen. Charlie was Bill's best man and his support at the moment. Bill was feeling sick and looked liked it too.

"Calm down Bill. She's coming." Charlie whispered.

Just then, the marching song began. And as Bill turned from his brother to the entrance of the garden, there stood Fleur. She glowed like the sun. She smiled at him and never took her eyes off as she walked closer to him.

Bill took her hand and both stood in front of the Minister and everyone sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today, to witness the union of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour. They have faced many dangers along the way here and have grown much as individuals. Today, we join them in celebrating such a wonderful occasion." The minister began.

"Before we start, if there is anyone here who opposes to their union, let them speak now or forever hold your silence."

Everyone looked around.

"As if anyone would want to break this up." Ron whispered to Harry.

Both snickered and got glares from Hermione and Draco.

"Very well… Now, do you, William Arthur "Bill" Weasley, take Fleur Isabelle Delacour as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," Bill said with confidence.

"Do you, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, take William Arthur "Bill" Weasley, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do, more definitely." She spoke and beamed at him.

"Now, by the power vested in me as Minister, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The Minister ended.

Bill and Fleur turned to face each other and shared a quick but sweet kiss.

Everyone applauded and then the newlywed couple faced everyone.

Reception came and everyone ate happily.

Ron and Harry had taken off their jacket which made them feel a little better.

Draco and Hermione gave them disapproving looks.

Neville, Blaise, Dean, and Seamus laughed as Harry and Ron came running to them.

At their table, Bill and Fleur held each other's hand and smiled.

"Thank you, Bill." She told him.

"Now, my new job is to make you happy and create new memories for us to share." Bill gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Both smiled and knew that that night was the start of their happy ever after.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked her.

"Yes, and I love you too." She answered back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed. ^_^ **


End file.
